Ketsueki's Blood
by LetumLeverne
Summary: A girl neglected and taken over by a female demon. She killed her clan and is taken in by a new village.


He locked the old wooden door behind him and we were all alone in the cellar. Brother looked at me with dark, cold eyes, and this all was new. Before, he never really talked to me or even cared to take me to a place like now, just to be with me. I stood at the back of the room in my night gown looking at him suspicious and curious.

"Brother?" I asked out to him. He never let me use his name; he always abused me if I ever did.

He lifted the trap door that leads down to a large hole that our family stocks wine and other alcoholic beverages. However, we haven't used that since I was born I hear.

"Get in." He said solidly and harsh, "Now!"

"But I-" I was interrupted.

"Now! Before I kill you right now!" He looked to me with darker eyes the Devil himself may have.

I shook my head in protest and out of fear, "Brother, I'll starve if I left there! I'll suffocate!" I started to cry tears as I kept pleading, "Please, don't make me. Please-" Then I felt death's cold breeze and my brother's body falls and slams to the ground with his head over the hole. Then, the trap door swung from where it laid, over and hit my brother's head with a loud _thwack! _

I instantly forgotten my protesting and looked at my brother… I could smell his blood come off his skin. He stopped moving and all life left from him, "B-brother?" I asked, startled. I clutched my hand to my chest and I heard the door move open… Wasn't that locked before? I shuffled around the room and when I was close to the door I ran out of the open entrance. My feet taped frantically on the wooden floors of my clan's compound. I started to cry tears as I ran near to a tree. Where am I supposed to go now? I flung my arms around the tree tightly and started to sob, "Mama!" I cried out for a mother that killed herself. I cried over a woman who left because of me, "Mama, I'm sorry!" I slid down the tree trunk earning myself slivers as I pushed out heavy breaths. Everyone seems to hate me. They all turned their backs on me like my mother did.

My eyes flew open, scared of the presence that came to my senses. "Who… Who's there?" I asked, looking around to see who my visitor is in my part of the secluded woods. I sniffed as I called out again, "Hello?" I clinged onto the tree, digging my nails into the deep brown, almost black bark. I heard a soft, female chuckle. In view appeared a figure of a woman with ebony hair that wisped around like a dancing flame and the skin of a corpse in front of me. My eyes stayed wide as I felt my body turn numb… I couldn't speak. Everything of me was dead. She touched my cheek caressing it in her cold hand. Her skin was surprisingly soft as baby skin.

"Child… Don't you fear now, for I saved your life. Now you are in debt with me, young one. Don't you forget me, I am Retsu Ketsueki." She let off a fearful yet kind smile. Though, I have known better than to trust it. Her fingers faded from my face and she left me. I blinked finally and breathed heavily. For me, it felt like death had me at the heart and squeezed ever so tightly... I let my body lay on the tree with my eyes frozen open. _What… What was that...? _The woman was so dark. She didn't seem like a ninja at all... Who was this woman?

I am ten years old and my name is Ai Sangeki. I am from no village but an unknown area that my clan lives in. We tend to keep into a secluded area so that no one can steal our power and our kin. We live in the forest that has no name. Rosuto, is what it is known by in my Clan's compound, and we call it such a name for anyone that has entered if from the outside land, they are lost in our forest forever till they die. We are the only ones to leave and enter on our whim by our family kekkei genkai.

"Ai." My father walked up to me in an authority like way.

"Yes, Sir?" I stood panting in the Zen garden we had. My training was brutal. Only the hardest was for me as others get the normal amount… I was always punished this way, crime for supposedly killing my eldest brother. I was always pushed and pushed till I passed out from exhaustion.

"Go into the forest, I have planted a small green bead for you to find. If you find it, run back here as soon as possible. If you fail, you know your punishment for your failure…" I do know, its thirty lashings, and a hundred or so laps… I nodded solemnly to my father and he left me. I then shifted into a sprint in the lush forest.

_God damn, this is one of the hardest tasks ever given…_ I sighed as I stopped my running and leaned against a tree. I panted lightly as I grew weary of my own search and looked around. _Joutemetugan_, I activated my kekkei genkai to search the silent woods to find a floating small orb. _Is that it?_ I bolted to it and seen an image of a person appear in my strengthened sight holding the small bead shaped item. I slid to a stop and looked on to see it to be a woman with a tall angular body that is curved for beauty with a cloak shadowing her face. Have I seen her before? I feel like I have. I held up my guard and concealed myself in the forest. She is lost maybe? Is she caught in Rosuto's illusion? I held up my hand holding my two first fingers forming a half ram seal. I focused with my Joutegan to see if she was held by the illusion, and amazingly she was not. I pulled a poisonous kunai out, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" I threw my voice out to the woman. She slowly moved her head to me with a smile. I blinked and felt my heart tightened. I knew her…

"What do you ever so mean, my child?" She giggled softly, "Don't you remember me?"

"Retsu Ketsueki?" I asked baffled… All I got in response was that she held my bead in her hand and grinned shining her teeth at me in the moon lit darkness.

"Don't you want this, young one?" She said smoothly and coaxingly. I saw that she wanted me out of hiding and see her face to face. I hesitantly moved from the pushes as if someone pushed me lightly and that she was using her energy to pull me forth. I jumped from the branch and landed on the balls of my feet before her. She smiled down at me and grabbed my chin, "Aren't you the damaged one?" She examined my grey, almost white eyes, and my scares from my harsh lashings. I looked to her eyes hoping to see what she may be wanting and thinking of. "I will help you have better…" she smirks fiendishly. "I'll help you and you'll do the same. No thanks needed." I blinked confused and found myself back to the small age of eight. Not able to speak or move with our first meet. Retsu moved her cold hands over my eyes and I fell to a deep sleep letting the kunai fall to my feet.

* * *

Author's Note - I wasn't happy with the half tired work so I edited it some to make it more understanding. I did make up the Kekkei Genkai for Ai, it is needed for the story... It wouldn't have made sence if she didnt have a blood line trait and was able to roam a cursed forest. Also, her eyes are important. She has other levels of eyes (like the sharingan), the girls eyes are not more powerful than the Rennigan (though I planned the girl to have them, however, that's god level right there and thats a mary sue.... Unless I made her lose an eye. That was one of the plans too however, obviously didn't work out!!), her eyes are about the same level as the sharigan, maybe even more better, or accurate. I still have to go in depth with the powers of the eyes she holds.

**Joutegan - **Meaning "god eyes" It was origonally Joutemetugan, however it wouldnt make sence for the word metu (long version is Metsu) means eyes and gan means eyes itself. So "god eyes eyes" would sound odd.

Power - Sees through Illusion and sees farther. It sees what others cannot, such as chakura flows, illusions, and it also predicts things... God = All seeing being. It can also give the ability to heal however, it takes alot of stemima. The Joutegan has limits. It depends on the ablity of the user's chakura supplies, so you won't see many people of the Sangeki clan use the healing ability but they'll use the Joutegan to avoid damage to the best they can.

Down fall - Limited time span

Details - Depending how skilled you are with the Joutegan, the less symbols it holds. One with no symbols (the eyes change to a paled version of their eye color) are more skilled than those who hold a design. The less symbols, the better they are.

Ai Sangeki - Her eyes are a pale grey and when the Joutegan is in use, it is a white hue that has a slight glow to it... Her eyes contain one symbol at this point, it looked like a curvy line down fromc the top iris thru the pupil down to the bottom iris(excessive Gan use in training), and she is ten. Beginning of story, she is eight and hasn't triggered her Joutegan... She activated it at the age of nine. Ai, is pale, and has deep red hair. Shes shorter than average and is skinny.

Future events planned - She meets sasuke and the Konha family. She is in the exams. Very blunt plans just yep yep. deal... Btw, another age skip happens in a few postings. XD

Review please!


End file.
